


They Were in Love

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mistakes, Regret, Sad, Self-Hatred, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in love, and he was an idiot.</p><p>One-sided NaruHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, if I did, this would not be the outcome, but I'm pretty sure I'd get rid of Bourto.

Warning: Character Death, Infidelity.

* * *

They were in love.

It wasn't as if it was forbidden or anything of the sort, and yet, they really shouldn't be. He had a wife, two children, and his dream accomplished, yet he knew for a fact that he had made a mistake.

Not unusual from him, as he was often made aware of, Kakashi took joy out of tormenting him from his past mistakes.

He didn't really mind. He regretted much of his past himself.

He shouldn't have kissed Hinata that day, they had both taken it farther, and he hadn't really intended to. He didn't even love her, not at all, she was his friend, but that was all she would ever be. She didn't know this, he hoped she never did, he didn't want to hurt her.

He had been about to end things with her, he'd planned the breakup perfectly, as to be as gentle as possible.

Then she had come bursting into the room, with a large smile on her face, a new bobbed hair-cut, and a pregnancy test in her hand.

His entire vision of his future with the man he loved crumpled and died in that very instant. She'd smiled so large at him, her eyes crinkled in happiness.

He hadn't even wanted to have sex with her at the time, it'd hardly done anything for him, she had asked, and then she had started presuming that she was the problem, that she wasn't beautiful. Then he'd felt like shit, so he'd tried, and once they had both stripped naked on the bed, he hadn't felt anything looking at her. Not even a twinge of arousal.

He was lucky that she was pretty much all virgin, or she would have figured out that he was simply not interested in her in a sexual way. He wasn't even interested in her romantically, and when they had sex, he had felt dirty, like he had taken advantage of her, he wasn't even in love with her for Kami's sake!

And he didn't know what to think about that, whether it made him a bad person or not, he just wasn't sure.

So when the pregnancy test-stick-think-of-the-end had been presented to him a month later, he'd been in a state of total disrepair, and guilt.

He'd made a loveless child, by having sex one time. He felt like he'd dirtied Hinata, like he'd put a curse upon her.

He'd left the room without saying a single word. He didn't know what Hinata had thought about that.

Two day's later he'd been as upfront as he could have been without being cruel, about just what he thought about having a child.

He'd said he wasn't ready, and asked her -as gently as he could- if she would consider an abortion. She had plainly refused, with tears down her cheeks. He hadn't asked again, he felt guilty enough as it was.

So then, he had gone to talk to Kakashi, he told him everything through a dialogue filled with ridiculous amounts of sobbing and tears choking up his words.

The worst part of that month, had been when Kakashi had cried, he'd never seen it from the man, and everything he was just felt pointless.

The silver-haired man had decided to treat it strategically, planning for things he could assume would happen within the next year or so. Including their relationship.

Neither of them could give the other up. Naruto was still unsure of if that was a good thing or not.

If they hadn't, would they be here now?

Everything that happened, drew through the motions just as Kakashi had predicted it would.

Him and Hinata were forced to marry, he had been given little to no choice, by literally anyone.

He hardly remembered the ceremony, he just remembered the vague details of Kakashi's hardened eye, and Gaara's closed eyes, the redhead hadn't the strength to watch as the boy who had taught him so much of happiness lost his own, Naruto was aware of this, and he hated it.

He'd watched Bourto grow as he ran the village, but he was well aware of his own negligence, he barely gave his own child the time of day. Hinata never seemed to notice, but Bourto resented him.

Naruto felt horrible, but his son was like the horrible reminder of all of his biggest mistakes, and he couldn't look at the blond child without everything repeating in his head.

It was his son's birthday today, he could recognize. His twelfth. Twelve years of living in misery, and he was only giving his son more of a burden to bare today of all days.

He looked over to Kakashi at his side the man looked peaceful now, the mask distorted most of his vision, but the lines around his eyes had lessened.

 **'You sure about this?'** Kurama's voice rang deep in his head, and he gave the fox a little smile.

He knew what he wanted, and Kyu was only asking because it was permanent. The fox was well aware that his container's mind was made.

That was the end of the conversation.

Still it didn't feel quite right yet. Not yet.

Kakashi would probably be mad at him for this, but Naruto gave it little thought as he tugged the mask covering the pale face down.

He laughed to himself slightly.

Fucking handsome bastard.

He traced the mole just below his lover's lips, and smiled.

Then Kurama slowly and gently killed him. Next to his already dead lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sad ending, I wrote this as a favor for a friend. Although I do ship it.


End file.
